InuYasha: La leyenda del dios guerrero Kai
by ClausMMV
Summary: Un joven guerrero, Kai se encuentra en una librería un arma legendaria de los exterminadores, luego este se ve envuelto en una serie de sucesos, donde es transportado a la era feudal del Japón. En su aventura se encuentra a Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara quienes están en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de shikon.
1. El inicio

**Capitulo 1:**

"**El inicio"**

Era una noche oscura y tenebrosa, el viento soplaba fuertemente sobre los árboles haciendo estremecer sus troncos ocasionando un fuerte crujir. Las ramas superiores chocaban entre sí, y las hojas más débiles salían volando hacia el cielo perdiéndose entre la penumbra. Lo único que podía apreciarse en aquella noche, era un inmenso palacio iluminado apenas por la escasa luz de la luna.

Ya en su portón principal, podía verse que no era un palacio común. A su alrededor se encontraban unas horribles estatuas talladas con gigantescas púas a sus espaldas, podría decirse con exactitud que eran demonios que yacían ahí petrificados desde hace muchos años. En plena entrada se podían ver una increíble cantidad de criaturas malignas intentando ingresar al interior de aquel palacio. En ese instante, centenares de demonios comenzaron a surgir de las nubes dispuestos a atacar el lugar. De pronto apareció una extraña silueta, era una mujer de cuerpo esbelto, tenía un traje oscuro, cubierto por alguna especie de armadura, su rostro no podía apreciarse bien, tenia puesta una especie de mascarilla que le cubría la boca y su nariz. Su cabello era largo, amarrado con una coleta haciendo una cola de caballo. Su mirada era muy penetrante y desafiante, pues al verla se podría decir que en un solo movimiento acabaría con aquel centenar de demonios que estaban dispuestos a acabar con ella.

En su mano derecha tenia sujeto un arma bastante singular, la cual era bastante grande y podría decirse que hasta pesada. Aquella arma era única pues tenía la forma igual a la de un boomerang. De pronto con un solo movimiento ejecutado por ella, aquella arma salió disparada de forma impresionante, destazando a esas temibles criaturas. Los pedazos de esos demonios empezaban a caer por todo el inmenso patio del palacio y de pronto se podían ver, cabezas, garras y partes del cuerpo de aquellos desdichados demonios.

Luego de eso aun continuaban atacándola, pero hábilmente ella los esquivaba y continuaba usando su arma para acabar fácilmente con ellos. De repente ella dio un ágil salto y una vez más lanzo su arma, hasta que todo se torno oscuro.

Era una mañana excesivamente fría, el primer día de los meses de invierno, pero a pesar de ese gran detalle un joven despertó de manera brusca y repentina de su sueño. Tal parecía que aquel acontecimiento le había sorprendido enormemente y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor hasta darse cuenta de que realmente se encontraba en su habitación. El televisor se encontraba encendido, tomo el control remoto y lo apago, luego de eso se levanto de la cama, y se paró a contemplar el paisaje desde la ventana de su habitación.

Pero ¿Realmente contemplaba el paisaje? Aquel joven a pesar de haberse despertado, se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, parecía tratar de encontrar respuestas o explicaciones. Lentamente dejo de mirar por la ventana dirigiendo su mirada hacia un Muk Yan Jong* esbozó una leve sonrisa y se acerco solo unos pasos hacia él, luego se percato de la hora y comenzó a prepararse para ir a la escuela.

Aquel joven era de cuerpo atlético de unos dieciocho o veinte años rostro alargado y moreno; músculos maxilares enormemente desarrollados; los ojos abiertos e inteligentes; nariz finamente dibujada; de estatura regular, no era demasiado alto, pero tampoco era bajo. Su uniforme escolar era de tipo Gakugan el cual consiste en una chaqueta de cuello largo y un pantalón ambos de color negro.

Nuestro joven ya estaba de camino a su respectivo instituto, el cual se encontraba en lo alto de una colina. Caminata que debía realizar prácticamente todos los días desde bien temprano, la cual podría resultar fastidiosa en muchos sentidos para algunos.

Ya encontrándose en plena subida de pronto escucha una voz:

— ¡Hey! Kai ¿En dónde te encontrabas? — Exclamó un joven de cabello castaño, tez clara, ojos azules y de gran estatura — Te estuvimos llamando y nunca contestaste, ayer te has perdido de ver la película nueva.  
>— Cierto, la película estaba muy interesante, y muy buena, por cierto... – añadió otro joven que se encontraba al lado de su interlocutor, este era un poco más bajo de estatura, de cabello negro, bastante liso, sus ojos eran oscuros tal y como los de su cabello.<p>

Kai (ese es el nombre de nuestro protagonista) se volvió y vio que eran dos de sus amigos quien le llamaban. Enseguida se puso al tanto y miro con atención a su interlocutor, pues sabía que aun tenía algo que decir pero, quizás pensaba en cómo decirlo.

— Después de la película — continuo este después de una larga pausa — nos encontramos a un par de chicas muy simpáticas, las invitamos a comer y aceptaron, luego las acompañamos a sus casas, y nos dieron sus números de teléfono.  
>— ¡Vaya suerte! – dijo el joven, quedando luego algo pensativo.<br>— Si, y vaya suerte – repuso el amigo que al parecer no había concluido con la historia – vaya suerte, pues, en realidad eran tres chicas, pero la última tuvo algo que hacer y se fue en el acto.  
>— ¿Y qué ocurre con eso? — preguntó Kai.<br>— Pues sencillamente – añadió aquel joven de alta estatura —, sencillamente no se fue porque tuviera algo que hacer.  
>— ¡Oh! Ya lo creo — exclamó el otro joven, que había caído en lo que quiso decir su amigo.<br>— ¿Pues y entonces cual es el misterio con esta tercera chica? — Preguntó Kai  
>— ¿Aun no caes? — preguntó el amigo narrador de aquella historia, sorprendido por la pregunta que le hizo Kai en cuestión.<br>— No — respondió Kai —, sin duda no lo sé, y no se a donde quieres llegar con esto Kouta. 

El otro joven se le acercó sigilosamente a Kai y dijo:

—No es cuestión de que no estuvieses involucrado, sencillamente esa chica se fue porque no teníamos un tercer amigo.  
>— ¡Ah! Comprendo, que mala suerte para esa chica. — dijo Kai.<br>— Si, mala ¡Suerte! — exclamó exasperado el joven de alta estatura que había sido llamado por el nombre de Kouta. — Mala ¡Suerte! Para la pobre chica que se tuvo que ir inventando una excusa, porque viendo que no tenía un acompañante como sus amigas, tuvo que irse con las manos vacías.  
>— ¡No empieces! — dijo el otro amigo, viendo el camino que tomaba la situación.<br>— ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Kai, reconociendo el sarcasmo – ¿Acaso insinúas que esa chica se fue porque yo no estaba ahí?  
>— Diste en el clavo – dijo Kouta. – Vamos, no lo tomes a mal – decía este – No lo tomes a mal, no lo digo con la intención de molestarte, lo digo es porque casi no sales, no te diviertes, pasas la mayoría del tiempo metido en tu casa, y con la cabeza metida en los libros, tienes que relajarte un poco amigo, salir y disfrutar, tampoco digo que descuides los estudios pues no es la intención, la intención es relajarse un poco, además mírate, muchos desearían tener tu físico y tu personalidad, tu deberías de estar repleto de mujeres, sin embargo andas solo.<p>

En aquel momento un breve e incomodo silencio reino por espacio de unos segundos, los cuales parecieron una eternidad.

— Bueno — dijo Kai rompiendo el silencio — no es que yo no quiera salir, recuerda que yo vivo solo con mi madre, y tengo que ayudarla en todo, no puedo dejarla sola. En cuanto a lo otro — continuó — sencillamente yo no ando en búsqueda de chicas, y no quiero andar con una solo por capricho, lo que dijiste de estar repleto de mujeres, no va conmigo, no soy así, si quiero a una mujer, pues es a una sola, y a nadie más.  
>— Estoy contigo — dijo el otro amigo. — pues desgraciadamente no hay nadie que piense y se exprese como tú, diría que son muy pocos ó que ya no hay, por eso te admiro.<br>— Gracias, Hikaru de verdad tu me comprendes – dijo el joven  
>— Yo apoyo también en lo que dice nuestro amigo, en realidad eres único, por eso te apreciamos y admiramos mucho tu manera de ser — dijo Kouta, luego de comprender las palabras de su amigo.<br>— Y yo también los admiro a ustedes — dijo Kai — pues en este mundo es difícil conseguir una amistad como la de ustedes.  
>— Será mejor que entremos a clase, o nos regañaran por llegar tarde — dice Hikaru<br>— ¡Sí! — dijeron a coro los dos amigos. 

Al final de las clases se reúnen nuevamente y se marchan para sus respectivos hogares, pero, Kai tenía aun cosas que hacer, que según les explicó a sus amigos eran asuntos de gran importancia, se despidieron de él con gran afecto, y cada quien tomo por su camino.

Ahora ¿Qué asuntos de importancia tenía que hacer un joven hasta tan tarde? Todo el mundo ignoraba eso. La opinión de Kouta era que quizás fuese a los alrededores de alguna ciudad, y encontrarse allí con alguna chica. Por otro lado Hikaru pensaba que como se profundizaba mucho en sus estudios, haría las investigaciones, trabajos y ejercicios pendientes que asignaran en la semana de clase. Un tercero llegó a la conclusión, que siendo misteriosas las cosas de aquella índole más valía no profundizar mucho.

Después de un largo caminar Kai había llegado a su destino, era una pequeña tiendecita cuya inscripción en su puerta de cristal decía: ライブラリ四魂の玉, *. El joven abrió la puerta y un pequeño racimo de campanillas de latón que colgaba sobre ella se puso a repiquetear. Ante él tenía una habitación larga y estrecha que se perdían en la penumbra. En las paredes había estantes que llegaban hasta el techo, abarrotados de libros de todo tipo.

Kai dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha y ahí se encontraba un hombre muy anciano, al cual saludo con mucho respeto, y este le respondió:

— ¡Oh! Has vuelto de nuevo. 

Tal parece que Kai visitaba mucho ese lugar, pues le gustaba leer mucho, sus lecturas se basaban mucho en la era feudal del Japón y algunas historias de su interés. De pronto tomo un libro que pareció llamarle mucho su atención.

— ¡Fabuloso! — exclamó el joven — No puedo creer que tenga este libro.

— Buscas mucho en la historia — respondió el anciano — ¿Buscas explicarle esos temas complicados a alguna jovencita?

Kai sonrió amablemente ante el comentario pícaro del anciano, pero de pronto se fijo en una parte de aquella tiendecita que no se había fijado.

Un portón largo y antiguo se encontraba al fondo del pasillo y estaba entre abierto. De ahí Kai pudo notar algo que llamo su atención y su curiosidad lo guió hasta allí e introducirse levemente en un salón donde habían objetos invaluables de colección. Desde las armas más antiguas hasta armaduras y estatuas, todo en perfecto cuidado. En eso el joven embelesado por ver tales objetos se dio cuenta que estaba pisando algo, llevo su mirada hacia el suelo y se agacho para tomar el objeto.

Kai tomo lo que podía ser un boomerang gigante, y no podía dejar de verlo, de pronto fue interrumpido por el anciano.

— Esto es solo el almacén.

— ¿De donde obtuvo esto señor Musashi? — preguntó Kai desesperado.

— Estaba aquí… — respondió lentamente Musashi — Cuando mi abuelo abrió la tienda, hace cien años. Dicen que es una réplica.

— ¿Una réplica? Pero esto parece exactamente el arma original — dijo Kai seguro de sí mismo.

— Puede que sea cierto — añadió el anciano — pues ese objeto tiene años en el suelo y nadie ha podido levantarlo. ¿Cómo es que tú pudiste?

— Debe estar bromeando — dijo Kai — Si esto no pesa en lo absoluto.

— ¿Estás seguro? — pregunto Musashi de forma misteriosa.

— Estoy seguro — contestó Kai — Y estoy también seguro de haberlo visto antes. El mismo exactamente… he soñado con él.

— ¿Sabes por qué? — Preguntó Musashi — Lees demasiadas historias. 

— Es probable — respondió Kai.

— ¿Estás listo para tu última lección?

— Estoy listo.

Musashi llevó al joven a un salón contiguo que tenía la librería, la entrada hacia este salón se encontraba algo oculta, lo que parecía un tapiz, era lo que conformaba dicho acceso hacia el salón. Una vez dentro, el anciano enciende las luces, el espacio era amplio, en él se podían observar muchas sillas, todas con las patas hacia arriba conformando una especie de circulo, a su vez estas rodeaban una mesa redonda que se hallaba en todo el centro del salón. Kai al inicio se sorprendió al ver tal escenario, pues parecía comprender en, sobre que trataba su última prueba.

¿Está usted seguro de hacer esto? — preguntó Kai al anciano.

Completamente — respondió este, con total seguridad.

Kai camino lentamente alrededor de las sillas hasta subir a la mesa dando un pequeño salto. Por su parte Musashi se acercó lentamente hacia una silla, saltó para caer encima de esta y luego se impulsó para dar un gran salto y caer violentamente sobre la mesa, esta se inclinó e hizo que el joven se impulsara hasta el anciano ya al estar cerca, Musashi comienza a atacar a Kai con gran intensidad, el joven logra defender y bloquear los ataques de su oponente, de pronto ambos tiran una patada casi al mismo tiempo, y a su vez ambos bloquean dicho ataque.

En ese momento el combate se detiene por unos instantes, ambos se saludan en muestra de respeto y nuevamente el anciano reanuda el combate atacando con fiereza, Kai respondía a estos ataques con bloqueos impresionantes y a su vez atacando formidablemente, por momentos parecía que ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, pero de pronto ambos chocaron los brazos y quedaron trabados. El joven trato de zafarse pero Musashi repelió con gran fuerza empujando a su contrincante hacia el borde de la mesa, Kai estuvo a punto de caer pero con gran habilidad pudo mantener el equilibrio. El anciano brinco nuevamente para que el joven saliera impulsado hacia él, Kai aprovecho el impulso para saltar con una doble patada. Musashi pudo defenderse de tal ataque y pudo hacer uno similar, pero el joven pudo bloquearselo con gran facilidad.

En ese momento ambos estaban desplazándose en el borde de la mesa, parecía que en algún momento esta caería ya que se inclinaba de un lado a otro, pero de pronto el joven logro desarmar completamente la defensa del anciano, en eso le ataco con un puño deteniéndolo a centímetros de su nariz, provocando una leve brisita. El anciano comprendió su derrota y saludo con respeto al joven. Kai también realizo un saludo de respeto hacia Musashi.

— Ya no tengo más nada que enseñarte — dijo Musashi — Todos mis conocimientos, están contigo. Este arte que te transmití recuerda que solo debes utilizarlo correctamente ¿Has entendido?

— Si… maestro.

— Creo que ya te encuentras listo.

— ¿Listo? — Preguntó Kai intrigado — Pero ¿Para qué?

— Ya lo sabrás…

Luego de eso Kai llegó a su casa, trato de hacer el menor ruido posible, fue a la habitación de su madre, y la encontró durmiendo, volvió al comedor, y vio que su madre le había guardado la cena, comió un poco, y luego se fue a dormir.

La larga noche, hizo Kai se despertara un poco tarde, y apurado por la hora no le dio tiempo si quiera para desayunarse bien.

— ¡No! — Exclamó Kai sobresaltándose — ¡No puede ser, me he quedado dormido! –

Pero apenas salió de su casa, y en cuestión de segundos se encontró en la universidad, nuestros lectores no olvidaran que Kai es un joven con excelentes condiciones físicas, pero la universidad se encontraba muy lejos de su casa, estaba aproximadamente como a unos quince kilómetros de distancia. Distancia que en un auto se puede lograr en al menos diez o quince minutos, él había logrado llegar por sus propios medios en tan solo unos segundos, pero ¿Cómo? Esa era la pregunta que lo agobiaba mientras se encontraba parado frente al portón de la escuela.

Pero… ¿Cómo llegue aquí? se preguntó Kai Estoy realmente en la universidad ¿Estaré soñando? No lo creo, pero entonces…

De pronto comenzó a sonar la campana que anunciaba la entrada a la primera hora de clase, Kai sacudió su cabeza de un lado hacia otro, y dejando para después aquellas preguntas tan agobiantes se dirigió rápidamente hacia su salón de clases.


	2. Pensamientos y confusiones

**Capitulo 2:**

"**Pensamientos y confusiones"**

Kai se dirigía corriendo hacia su salón de clase, y aunque había llegado con una rapidez sorprendente a su escuela, llevaba algo de retraso. Pero de pronto comenzó a disminuir su carrera y en lugar de correr caminaba lentamente dejándose arrastrar por la corriente de sus pensamientos, en ese momento se detuvo justo unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta correspondiente a su salón.

Como era de esperar dicha puerta se encontraba cerrada, la clase ya había iniciado, el joven contemplaba aquella puerta como dudando si entrar o no. Levemente llevo su mano al pomo de la puerta para abrirla, pero vacilaba en hacerlo, sin duda alguna algo lo detenía, parecía estar nervioso e inquieto por algo pues era de esperarse una experiencia como la que acaba de pasar era algo sumamente increíble y a la vez fuera de lo normal ¿Quien pudiera esperarse recorrer grandes distancias en solo cuestión de segundos?

Lo inquietante del asunto era enfrentar esa realidad, realidad que aun costaba aceptar. Pero aun con aceptarla quedaba una interrogante ¿Qué dirían sus compañeros? ¿Cuál sería la reacción de sus amigos si él les contase lo ocurrido? Era difícil creer para él mismo lo que había pasado, más difícil aun para que otras personas comprendieran y creyeran en tal relato.

En esos pocos segundos que Kai estuvo parado frente a la puerta, segundos que parecieron una eternidad, el joven se imagino las posibles reacciones de sus amigos.

_¿Dices que recorriste esa gran distancia en solo cuestión de segundos? — preguntó Hikaru, quien añadió al instante — Deberías dejar de leer esa clase de libros, veo que te están haciendo mal de la cabeza. _

_¡Escuchen todos! — grito a su vez Kouta — Este sujeto dice que logró recorrer de su casa a la escuela, en tan solo unos segundos. _

_Todos en el salón lanzaron una estruendosa carcajada_

_¡Definitivamente esta loco! — dijo Kouta, colocándose la mano en la cabeza y riendo a carcajadas. _

_¿Será que lo habrá soñado? — murmuro una chica sentada en los primeros asientos del salón._

_Probablemente lo ha de haber inventado para llamar la atención — respondió otra joven. _

Luego de haberse imaginado miles de cosas, todas negativas, finalmente retiro su mano del pomo de la puerta, lanzando un suspiro, se dio vuelta y se marcho de ahí, pues comprendió que no era el mejor momento para estar ahí.

Cabizbajo Kai salió de su escuela y caminaba lentamente por las calles sin rumbo fijo, era demasiado obvio notar que se veía y se sentía agobiado por lo que le había ocurrido.

¿Por qué? —se preguntaba Kai — ¿Por qué me ocurre esto a mi? ¿Acaso será alguna ilusión? ¿Será obra de mi imaginación? O es que acaso ¿Se tratara de algún sueño?

De pronto, tratando de encontrar respuestas a esas interrogantes, el joven recordó, las palabras de su maestro.

— _Creo que ya te encuentras listo._

Es cierto — dijo Kai monologando en voz muy baja — Pero ¿A qué se refería mi maestro con esas palabras? Todo esto es muy confuso, necesito serenarme.

Kai continuó su camino hasta llegar a un parque con árboles de Sakura, rodeado de un pequeño lago, aquel lugar permanecía sumamente tranquilo, y en perfecto silencio, solo podía escucharse el sonido de la suave y gentil brisa que hacia revolotear las hojas de los árboles Sakura, cuyo efecto hacia parecer como si estuviese nevando. Aquel lugar era perfecto para relajarse, y poder aislarse de todo.

El joven se sentó en posición de loto, bajo uno de los árboles Sakura, cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a meditar. Hecho esto, comenzaron a transcurrir una serie de visiones en su mente.

En sus visiones, se trasladaba nuevamente a la era feudal, aquel lugar parecía un enorme palacio encantado, nubes oscuras estaban sobre él acompañadas de centellas y rayos que caían continuamente sobre aquella enorme estructura. Repentinamente un centenar de monstruos comenzaron a salir de los cielos, pero en ese instante un arma gigantesca en forma de boomerang, fue arrojada hacia aquel centenar de demonios, destruyéndolos rápidamente.

De pronto, se vio la silueta de una joven de figura esbelta, portando una extraña armadura, su boca y nariz estaban cubiertas por una especie de mascarilla, en su cintura portaba una katana la cual estaba sujeta a una cinta. Aquella muchacha, luchaba incansablemente contra aquel centenar de demonios, que no cesaban de salir de los cielos. De pronto un rayo cubrió aquella escena de la visión y luego se vio una intensa batalla entre dos guerreros, quienes no se distinguían más allá de su silueta. Aquellos dos seres peleaban intensamente, destruyendo todo a su alrededor, y en ese instante se vio una espada en forma de colmillo aparecía cortando el viento, como si fuese rasgado.

Más allá, podía ver como una especie de territorio sagrado, el cual estaba lleno de templos y en estos pudo ver la silueta de quienes habitaban en dichos templos. En eso una gran luz dorada y muy brillante hace presencia y muestra una especie de báculo bordado con un dragón, aquel báculo se dirigió hacia un joven de porte majestuoso y benevolente. Aquella silueta se desapareció para darle paso a una joven de cabello largo y negro, la cual llevaba un traje de sacerdotisa con una especie de armadura, y en su mano derecha portaba una espada de apariencia divina, esta emitía un brillo que la hacía lucir sagrada. Esa imagen luego se convirtió en una esfera de color rosado, la cual luego se torno prácticamente negra, siendo sostenida por alguien que llevaba una piel de mandril.

Aquella imagen se desvaneció y nuevamente apareció la silueta de la chica que portaba aquella gigantesca arma en forma de boomerang, y de pronto se escucho su voz:

_Ayúdame _—

Kai abrió sus ojos sorprendido, y en cierta forma se encontraba agitado luego de aquella visión. Nuevamente aquella chica, quien constantemente se le aparecía en sus visiones y sueños, pedía su ayuda, sin duda alguna aquella visión tenía su significado pero ¿Cuál? ¿Qué era lo que significaba todo eso?

Nuevamente la mente de Kai comenzó a invadirse de interrogantes sin respuestas, esta vez pensó que lo mejor, seria comentarle lo ocurrido a alguien de confianza, por lo que rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a correr como si estuviese buscando a alguien.

Mientras en su salón de clase, sus amigos comenzaban a preguntarse que había pasado con Kai.

Esto es extraño — dijo Hikaru

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Kouta

Kai ya se perdió los tres primeros bloques de clase.

— Es cierto ¿Sabes que le habrá pasado? — preguntó a su vez Kouta

No tengo ni la menor idea, él no suele faltar a clases.

— Disculpen — interrumpió tímidamente una voz muy delicada.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon al mismo tiempo y se sorprendieron al ver a la persona que les había interrumpido.

Pero si se trata de Saori —susurro Kouta a Hikaru

Ten un poco más de respeto — le respondió Hikaru — recuerda que ella es la delegada.

Saori era una hermosa joven de unos dieciocho años, su color de cabello era bastante hermoso, tenía entre una tonalidad rojiza y purpura, algo que la hacía resaltar entre las demás chicas de aquella escuela, sus ojos tenían un color azul muy profundo, se decía que si se miraban fijamente era como observar las profundidades del mar. Esta era otra de las cualidades que hacían resaltar mucho a Saori, y por supuesto su esbelta figura, la cual la hacía una chica más atractiva, provocando la mirada de muchos de los jóvenes de la escuela.

— ¡Hola Saori! — Exclamó Hikaru, saludando cortésmente a la joven — No esperábamos verte por acá.

Disculpen por interrumpir su conversación — dijo tímidamente la joven.

— No te preocupes — respondió Kouta metiéndose en medio — solo hablábamos de nuestro amigo Kai.

Pues, precisamente por eso me acerque — replicó Saori — ¿Saben si le ocurrió algo?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Kouta

Es que hoy no le he visto durante la clase — respondió Saori con timidez — Y como veo que ustedes siempre andan juntos, pensé que sabían algo sobre él.

— La verdad es que no — replicó Hikaru — Pues a nosotros también se nos hace extraño que haya faltado.

— ¿Creen que le haya pasado algo? — preguntó Saori algo angustiada.

Esperemos que no — respondió Hikaru.

—Disculpen — interrumpió Saori — Si me permiten, me acercare hasta su casa, solo para asegurarme que está bien.

— ¿Iras a su casa? —preguntó Kouta sorprendido.

Si — dijo Saori — tengo pensado ir después de esta clase.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos y se preguntaron ¿por qué Saori tenía tanto interés en Kai?

¿En qué estás pensando? — preguntó Hikaru

Es muy extraño que Saori repentinamente se interese en Kai — respondió Kouta con seriedad.

Si la verdad me sorprendió mucho.

Deberíamos seguirla — dijo Hikaru con cierto tono de picardía.

En ese momento Kouta se llevó la mano a la cabeza

¿Acaso eres tonto? ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso?

Apuesto a que tendrán un encuentro romántico — dijo Hikaru.

No tienes remedio, realmente eres un tonto.

A pesar de tanta protesta, Kouta decidió acompañar a Hikaru con el plan de seguir a Saori.

En ese momento Kai había llegado a un pequeño templo que se encontraba en la ciudad, con mucho cuidado el joven abrió el porton y observo que su maestro se encontraba meditando, entro cuidadosamente para no interrumpir su meditación, pero tal parece que sus intenciones habían sido en vano.

— ¡No esperaba verte por aquí! — exclamo Musashi, quien aún se encontraba meditando.

Después de todo, por más cuidado que tuve, se dio cuenta que ya estaba aquí — respondió Kai.

—No eres del todo cuidadoso, muchacho, pude sentir cuando venias en camino.

—Nunca deja de sorprenderme.

Musashi lentamente abrió sus ojos y separo sus manos, culminando así su meditación.

— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido esta vez? — pregunto el anciano, como si ya supiese el motivo de la visita del joven.

—Maestro… han vuelto — respondió el joven de forma misteriosa.

— ¿Quiénes han vuelto?

— Mis visiones — replicó Kai — Por más que intento meditar, siempre tengo esas visiones, incluyendo en mis sueños. Siempre puedo escuchar los gritos de esa muchacha pidiendo mi ayuda.

Tal parece que se están haciendo más frecuentes — respondió el anciano con cierto aire misterioso.

— Así es, pero hay algo más…

¿Algo más?

—En esas visiones veo batallas constantes, veo que hay personas muy fuertes, incluyendo a una sacerdotisa con una armadura.

Y esa sacerdotisa porta una espada ¿Verdad?

¡Si — exclamó Kai ¿Cómo lo supo?

¿Hay algo más en tu visión?

¿Algo más? — preguntó Kai

Si, además de la sacerdotisa ¿No hay algo más? — preguntó Musashi intrigado.

—Pues si, además de la sacerdotisa pude ver una extraña esfera.

— ¿Una esfera? Querrás decir una perla.

— ¿Una perla?

¿Era de color rosado? — preguntó Musashi.

— ¡Sí! —Exclamó nuevamente Kai — Pero dígame ¿Cómo es que sabe eso?

Ya veo de que se trata esto, lo que viste en tu visión, es nada menos que la shikon no tama.

— ¡La shikon no tama? — Exclamó Kai — He leído mucho sobre esa perla, pero pensé que era solo una leyenda.

Exactamente — respondió el anciano — No es una leyenda, esa perla existió hace mucho tiempo, y el origen de ella radica en la sacerdotisa Midoriko.

¿Midoriko? — preguntó Kai intesado.

Así es, es la sacerdotisa que has visto en tu ultima visión.

Pero ¿Cómo puede una sacerdotisa originar semejante joya?

Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos luego de aquella interrogante, Musashi lucia pensativo como tratando de indagar en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, en eso rompe el silencio.

Escucha con atención Kai, te contare una historia. — El anciano pauso por un momento y luego prosiguió a contar su relato. — Se dice que Midoriko era una sacerdotisa extremadamente poderosa, se decía que con su espada, podía purificar a más de cien demonios. Pero así como contaba con tal poder, era odiada por muchos demonios que ansiaban con quitarle la vida, hasta que cierto día asi ocurrió. La joven sacerdotisa tuvo una feroz batalla contra cientos de ellos, se dice que fueron siete los días que estuvo batallando contra esos feroces monstruos.

Pero ¿Y qué paso? El mal no pudo haberla dominado

Tras siete días de pelea, Midoriko se encontraba exhausta — continuo el anciano con su relato — se dice que perdió un brazo en aquella batalla, y ya cuando estaba a punto de morir, para lograr retener a aquella cantidad de monstruos, expulso su alma para purificarlos a todos y así poder sellarlos. Al hacer esto creo lo que se conoce como la shikon no tama.

¡Vaya! — exclamó Kai sorprendido y a la vez impactado — Así que ¿Fue la sacerdotisa Midoriko la creadora de la perla?

Así es — respondió Musashi — Lo que más impresiona es, que se dice que aun la batalla entre Midoriko y esos demonios aún no ha cesado.

Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Midoriko y esos demonios aún se encuentran batallando dentro de la perla, se cree que según el estado de la perla dice quién va ganando la batalla. Si la perla se mantiene en un estado puro, todo indica que Midoriko aun vence. Pero… si la perla está infectada por maldad, los demonios habrán ganado.

Pero ¿Y como sabe usted todo eso? Y dígame ¿Qué tiene que ver esa perla con mis visiones?

Algún día lo sabrás… todo indica que muy pronto comenzara todo.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? —Preguntó Kai confundido —Recuerdo que hace poco usted me dijo que me encontraba listo, de verdad no entiendo nada de lo que me está ocurriendo.

— ¿Hay algo más que te haya ocurrido aparte de tus visiones?

—Ahora que lo menciona sí.

Kai le relato a detalle lo que le había ocurrido de camino a la escuela, y la velocidad con la que pudo ser capaz de llegar en tan solo segundos a ella.

—Y eso fue lo que paso — terminó Kai de relatar su anécdota.

Nunca creí que despertara tan pronto pensó Musashi

—Pero dígame, maestro — interrumpió Kai los pensamientos de Musashi — ¿Puede ayudarme a descifrar lo que está ocurriendo?

—Si — respondió Musashi —No tienes por qué preocuparte, ven a verme en la noche, y hablaremos sobre esto.

— ¡Se lo agradezco mucho maestro! —exclamó Kai — Iré a mi casa a cambiarme, nos vemos.

Kai se levantó y se fue rápidamente hacia su casa, mientras lo hacia Musashi llevo su vista al cielo y pensó.

Oh muchacho, no tienes idea de las fuerzas a las cuales te irás a enfrentar. Me temo que esa batalla… está a punto de comenzar


	3. Misterios

**Capítulo 3: **

"**Misterios"**

Camino a casa Kai no dejaba de pensar en todo el relato que había escuchado de Musashi, era como si tratara de buscar la conexión con todo aquello y sus visiones, pero ¿Qué podía ser? Era la gran interrogante del joven, más aun ¿Cuál era su conexión con todo eso? De pronto Kai decidió apurar más su paso y comenzó a correr, quería resolver cuanto antes todas esas dudas, y pensó que tal vez su maestro lo ayudaría.

Pero mientras corría Kai noto algo extraño, por más que intentaba su velocidad era la normal para un ser humano, no había ocurrido lo de la mañana.

— Pero ¿Qué significa esto? — se preguntó el joven — ¿Por qué no puedo correr a la velocidad de esta mañana? Esto se pone cada vez más extraño, será mejor que me dé prisa.

El joven continuo corriendo hasta llegar finalmente a su casa, lo que no percato era que lo estaban siguiendo, algo o alguien sigilosamente seguía los pasos de Kai.

Lentamente comenzó a aparecer el ocaso, mostrando una tarde una rojiza, el sol estaba a pocos minutos de ocultarse anunciando de esta manera la oscuridad de la noche. Al ver el paisaje Kai comprendió que se le hacía tarde así que se cambió rápidamente de ropa colocándose un traje tradicional chino de color negro, el pantalón estaba sujeto por una cinta del mismo color la cual se amarraba alrededor de la cintura, por lo largo de esta era usual que mostrara una parte colgando, y su camisa. Una vez listo, el joven se apresuró a encontrarse con su maestro, pero al abrir la puerta para salir de su casa se encontró con una visita inesperada.

— ¡Saori! — exclamó Kai sorprendido.

El hecho de salir apresurado, provoco que chocara contra su linda compañera de clases, creando así uno de esos momentos incomodos.

— ¡Kai! — exclamó ella a su vez algo sonrojada.

— Lo siento mucho ¿Te lastime Saori?

— No, no es nada — respondió con timidez la hermosa joven.

Ambos aún estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, Kai se percató de esto y no pudo evitar ruborizarse, Saori también reacciono igual y retrocedió algo avergonzada por la situación.

— Y dime… ¿Qué te trae por acá? — preguntó Kai — ¿Se te ofrece algo?

— Cierto — respondió la chica como si recobrase sus sentidos — Quería saber ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases?

— Espera… ¿Solo viniste a preguntarme eso?

La joven volvió a ruborizarse.

— Bueno… es mi deber como delegada asegurarme de que todos asistan adecuadamente a clase. — respondió Saori con timidez.

— Así que hablas como una delegada ¿eh?

— No "como", soy la delegada.

En ese momento hubo un breve silencio, Kai pensaba en que decirle a Saori, después de todo no podía decirle la verdad. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante tal anécdota? Se preguntaba el joven, debía por tanto de ingeniarse una respuesta convencedora. Justo en ese instante Saori rompe con el silencio.

— Sabes… puedes confiar en mí.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al joven.

— En realidad aprecio mucho tu confianza, Saori. La verdad es que, es algo difícil y complicado de explicar, ni yo mismo sé que es lo que está ocurriendo. Por esa razón me tome el día libre, necesito buscar respuestas y por sobre todo averiguar él porque está ocurriendo esto.

— Ya veo.

— Lamento si no fui muy concreto con lo que acabo de decirte.

— No te preocupes, solo espero que puedas resolver pronto lo que te inquieta tanto.

— Gracias por comprender.

— La verdad, es que también vine por algo más… — dijo la joven ruborizándose nuevamente.

— ¿Por algo más? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Pues… quería saber si te encontrabas bien.

— Saori ¿Te preocupaste por mí? — preguntó Kai sorprendido por la confesión de Saori

— Si… bueno, en realidad, me preocupo por mis compañeros de clase, ya que quisiera que no les ocurriese nada malo. — respondió con mucha timidez.

— Ya veo — dijo Kai captando el mensaje — ¡Muchas gracias!

— Bueno ya es algo tarde — dijo Saori — será mejor que me vaya a casa.

— ¡Rayos es cierto! — dijo Kai notando que ya había oscurecido por completo — como pasa de rápido el tiempo. Andando, será mejor que comencemos a caminar.

— ¿iras conmigo? — pregunto Saori

— Por supuesto, no puedo dejar que vayas sola, te acompañare hasta tu casa.

— No te preocupes — respondió tímidamente la joven — Se que tienes cosas por hacer, y no quiero que por mi culpa te retrases.

— Descuida, aun dispongo de tiempo.

Saori acepto que Kai la acompañara hasta su casa y asi ambos comenzaron a caminar, pero de pronto la misma sombra misteriosa había aparecido justo cuando ellos habían comenzado su camino, este misterioso ser parecía estar al asecho de Kai, lo vigilaba muy de cerca y lo seguía a donde este fuera, pero ¿Cuál era su intención? ¿Por qué lo seguía? Al parecer el joven no se había percatado del peligro que lo asechaba, ni mucho menos que lo estaban siguiendo.

Kai y Saori continuaron caminando como si nada ocurriese, al principio el recorrido se tornó algo incómodo, por el silencio que había entre ambos, era de notar que había algo de timidez entre ellos, pero como suele suceder ya casi faltando poco para llegar a casa de la linda joven, ambos comenzaron a hablar normalmente rompiendo con aquel silencio.

Finalmente luego de recorrer muchas calles, ambos llegaron a una esquina. Saori se detuvo al llegar allí.

— Aquí nos despedimos — dijo Saori.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo, bueno entonces hasta aquí estará bien. ¡Nos vemos!

— Eh… Kai

— Mi casa está en aquella esquina — señaló sonriendo amablemente. — puedes venir cuando gustes.

— Gracias Saori, cuando guste te visitare.

— Gracias a ti por haberme acompañado.

— No es nada, bueno nos vemos.

De ahí ambos tomaron direcciones distintas, en ese instante Kai se percató de que era muy tarde y decidió apresurar su paso para encontrarse con su maestro, pero de pronto apenas acelero su paso se encontró nuevamente corriendo a una velocidad increíble, el joven se detuvo y vio que ya se encontraba en el lugar del encuentro, la librería.

— Ocurrió de nuevo — pensó Kai — ¿Qué significa esto?

Kai se miraba así mismo sorprendido, su percepción a lo que había ocurrido era como si se transportara de un lugar a otro en cuestión de segundos. Nuevamente fue capaz de poseer una velocidad indescriptible e inimaginable para el ser humano. Por otro lado, a pesar de haber corrido a semejante velocidad no estaba agotado, de hecho parecía sentirse en la mejor condición posible. Pero ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando intento hacerlo por su propia voluntad no pudo? La intriga devoraba al joven, y quería saber cuánto antes todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Por suerte solo estaba a unos pasos de la librería de su maestro, y así de esa manera este podría ayudarle a responder todas sus preguntas.

Pero algo andaba mal, Kai lucia confundido y a la vez con algo de miedo.

— Pero… ¡No puede ser! — exclamó el joven — Si estaba aquí.

La librería de su maestro ya no estaba, lo que veía era solo una edificación abandonada y destruida por los años que pasan. Pero ¿Cómo podía ser posible esto? De un día a otro una librería paso a ser una simple edificación abandonada y en ruinas. Kai se adentró en las ruinas de aquella triste y desolada edificación, y mientras más se adentraba más aun sentía miedo, pero no era un miedo común, se trataba de uno de esos miedos que se siente cuando se corre peligro. De pronto vio algo que lo sorprendió mucho, se trataba del letrero de la librería de su maestro, este se encontraba hecho pedazos, el joven se agacho y tomo uno de los pedazos del letrero, y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

Efectivamente si se trataba de la librería, pero el lugar estaba totalmente destruido, no era ya la librería que Kai solía visitar, todo, absolutamente todo se encontraba destruido, los libros estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo, los ventanales estaban todos rotos, solo algunos con suerte conservaban algunos vidrios, las cortinas estaban rasgadas y algunas en el suelo, el resto del lugar solo eran escombros. Pero ¿Qué había ocurrido? Y ¿Qué o quién había destruido el lugar de esa manera? Kai largo el trozo de lo que había sido una vez el letrero de la librería y siguió observando como todo el lugar estaba destrozado, de pronto a su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando entro al lugar secreto de la librería, el lugar donde había encontrado el arma que tanto había llamado su atención.

El joven buscaba la puerta que daba acceso hacia aquella habitación oculta, hasta que finalmente la pudo ver. Dicha puerta se encontraba entre abierta, pero obstaculizada por escombros, y vigas de madera, Kai removió las vigas y empezó a quitar parte de los escombros para poder abrir la puerta, una vez que lo hizo pudo entrar a la habitación.

— ¡No puede ser! — exclamó sorprendido.

Por mala suerte, el lugar también se encontraba destruido, no había quedado nada ya, ni siquiera se encontraba el arma que estaba buscando, lo único que ahí había era una esfera de luz blanca que se encontraba flotando en medio de aquel lugar tan desolado, Kai intrigado se acercó hasta la esfera de luz flotante. Al verla más de cerca el joven se percató de que se trataba de un alma, pero ¿De quién?

De pronto Kai pudo sentir la presencia de Musashi en el lugar, fue en ese momento donde se dio cuenta que el alma que ahí permanecía era la de su maestro. El joven no pudo evitar contener las lágrimas, y comenzó a apretar su puño fuertemente.

— ¡Kai! — Exclamó aquella esfera.

— Maestro — dijo Kai aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Kai, no llores… debes encontrar el hiraikotsu y regresárselo a su legítimo dueño.

— ¿El hiraikotsu?

— Así es, no debes permitir que caiga en las manos equivocadas, recupéralo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— Pero maestro…

— Confío en ti, Kai.

Kai extendió su mano y agarro el alma de Musashi, luego salió de lo que una vez fue la librería de su maestro y estando afuera extendió su mano hacia el cielo dejando ir el alma de su maestro. Aquella luz blanca comenzó a elevarse lentamente hacia el cielo como si estuviese iniciando un viaje, y aunque Musashi le dio que no llorase, el joven no pudo evitar llorar al saber que su maestro se había ido.

— Si tan solo hubiese llegado a tiempo — dijo Kai — Hubiera ayudado a mi maestro.

— ¡Vamos no llores de esa manera! — exclamó una siniestra voz — ya que dentro de poco te reunirás con él.

— Acaso… ¿Tú fuiste el que ocasiono todo esto?

— Y si fuese así ¿Qué piensas hacer? Es una pena que no pueda matarte ahora, ya que nuestro señor nos pidió llevarte con vida.

Al voltearse Kai observo una especie de sombra negra justo frente a él, aquello parecía como un espectro, su forma era humanoide, tenía un color negro bastante sólido, parecía que portaran una especie de traje que los cubria por completo. No poseian rostro, lo único que podía apreciarse eran sus ojos los cuales eran de un color rojizo. Al observar esto, el joven entendió que no se trataba de ningún humano, estaba frente a algo totalmente sobrenatural. En ese momento justo tras a aquel espectro aparecieron cuatro más iguales a él.

— ¿Tu señor? — pregunto Kai — Creo que deben haberme confundido con alguien más.

— No te hagas el gracioso Kai — respondió aquel espectro en tono muy serio. —

— ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?

— Sabemos muy bien quien eres… Kai.

— Entiendo, no quieren decirme. Eso no me importa, y tampoco me importa si su señor o quien quiera que sea quiera verme, lo cierto es que no iré a ningún lado. Y si ustedes fueron los que causaron esto y los que mataron a mi maestro, no se los perdonare.

— Tu vendrás con nosotros quieras o no.

— Hagan el intento — dijo Kai desafiante.

Aquellos espectros se sorprendieron al escuchar tal respuesta, pero pensaron que tal vez el joven solo estaba fanfarroneando, así comenzaron a caminar hacia el para rodearlo.

El primero de ellos dio un salto para atacarlo con un puño, Kai espero a que estuviese lo más cerca posible y en ese momento lo golpeo contundentemente con una patada giratoria, aquel espectro volo por los aires y cayó detrás de los otros. Kai rápidamente corrió hacia los otros y los ataco con patadas voladoras. Los espectros cayeron al suelo por las patadas, pero inmediatamente se levantaron como si nada les hubiese pasado.

Nuevamente volvieron a rodearlo, uno de ellos estaba justo detrás de Kai y su intención era atacarlo, pero el joven se anticipo a ello y ataco justo al que tenía al frente suyo con un golpe directo al cuello, tal golpe tumbo al espectro, pero rápidamente otro de ellos se lanzo a atacarlo, Kai esquivo el ataque y agarro su brazo para tumbarlo al suelo, en ese instante el tercero también ataco, pero rápidamente el joven esquivo el ataque y pudo conectarle una patada en toda la cabeza. Pero por más que Kai los golpeara fuertemente estos se recobraban con facilidad, luego de haber pateado en la cabeza a uno de ellos, otro se habría recobrado y fue al ataque, el joven hábilmente lo golpeo directamente en el rostro, tomo su brazo y luego lo golpeo contundentemente con la rodilla al estómago del espectro.

Luego de haberlo dejado fuera de combate, otro de ellos actuo rápidamente atacando a Kai por la espalda, el espectro le sujeto un brazo y con el otro comenzó a ahorcar al joven. Kai comenzó a halar el brazo del espectro para evitar ser ahorcado por completo, ambos ejercían fuerza, uno para ahorcar y otro para evitarlo. De pronto, Kai se dejo llevar por la fuerza del espectro y aprovecho de lanzar una patada recta, esta pudo pegarle en la frente al espectro haciéndolo retroceder, Kai aprovecho para pegarle una feroz patada voladora en el pecho al espectro, tal patada lo hizo volar por los aires cayendo muy distante en aquella calle.

De pronto, el joven se había percatado que ya todos los espectros yacían tendidos, fuera de combate, en este instante estos comenzaron a desintegrarse como si fuesen polvo. Kai había salido victorioso de aquel encuentro, o al menos eso pensaba. Detrás de él habían aparecido más espectros, esta vez eran unos veinte o quizás más, no tenía escapatoria y parecía que tal vez la mejor opción era irse con ellos.

Pero él no tenía esas intenciones, al principio se quedó para pelear contra ellos, pero de pronto comenzaron a aparecer más de ellos. En ese momento el joven corrió para escapar, pero estos se fueron tras él, y aunque Kai corría con una velocidad sorprendente, los espectros lo seguían como si nada. Aquella persecución se empezó a dar por las calles de la ciudad, hábilmente el joven comenzaba a saltar de un lado a otro y brincando cercados. Los espectros iban tras el pisándole los talones. Uno de ellos trato de atacar a Kai pero este hábilmente esquivo el ataque y a su vez golpeo al espectro fuertemente para acabarlo.

Pero no había porque alegrarse, aún tenía a más espectros detrás de él siguiéndolo. Otro más de ellos intento atacarlo desde los postes de luz, Kai salto hacia él, lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, y aprovecho el cuerpo del espectro para impulsarse y saltar aún más alto. Esto le dio un poco más de ventaja para seguir escapando de ellos, luego cuando creyó haberse librado de los espectros uno de ellos lo ataco a traición y lo golpeó fuertemente en el cuello, Kai intento reponerse de aquel golpe pero cayó al suelo y perdió el conocimiento.

Habiendo quedado inconsciente los espectros cargaron a Kai, y se lo llevaron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su señor.


End file.
